


There's No Shark Week In Space

by hulklinging



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Menstruation, Trans Female Character, Trans Kids Are Gonna Save The Universe, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: Lance tries to help Pidge out, ends up putting his entire foot in his mouth, and they gain a level in friendship anyway.





	There's No Shark Week In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this inside a haunted house, because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Also good practice writing these two, hope they turned out okay.
> 
> It's over [here](http://hulklinging.tumblr.com/post/160963035503/theres-no-shark-week-in-space) on tumblr if you love it enough that you wanna reblog it.

They’re three months into their little space field trip when Lance realizes.

Shit, he thinks. Shit, Pidge is a girl. A human girl, the only one up here.

_Shit._

Lance is someone who needs to be busy. So when he found some Altean version of a sewing machine, that became his thing. Being stuck in the same set of clothes they left home with was silly at best, and they got into enough scrapes even out of uniform that the clothes would not last very long anyways.

So he’s been sewing new wardrobes for everyone. Tricky, with no patterns, but he is nothing if not resourceful! It also meant that he was ready, when he skipped enough T doses for unfortunate uterus side effects to start tearing their head. He’s made reusable stuff before, and with the cool Altean fabric he’s been able to get his hands on, these are even better than the ones he had back home. It’s a shitty situation, but at least it’s not one he had to go to anyone else for help for.

He just nabs some Altean painkillers from the med bay and Doesn’t Think About It.

But Pidge is a girl and might also be facing the shitty situation of What To Do When Auntie Red Comes Knocking, and it would be selfish of Lance not to offer his assistance.

He just… Somehow has to do it without also outing himself. Because as much as he loves his team it’s not a conversation he wants to have while stuck in space with them. Just in case it somehow goes badly.

“Hey, Pidge!”

He’s caught her alone, camped out in one of the more comfortable common areas. The screen of her laptop reflects off her glasses, strings of numbers and letters that mean nothing to Lance but are apparently captivating enough that Pidge doesn’t even notice he’s there until he’s standing right in front of her. When he waves, she jumps.

“Hey!” He says, and stops, because that’s pretty much where his plan starts and stops. Maybe he should have thought about this a bit more.

“Hey,” says Pidge. Her glasses are crooked now, when only succeeds in making her look more cross at the interruption. Lance wants to backpedal entirely, but it’s too late for that now, so he opens his mouth and sticks his foot into it instead.

“I have sisters!”

Pidge’s face darkens further. “Is this about Matt? I’m not in the mood, Lance.”

“No!” He is really not doing this right. “No! Not at all. I just mean… I’ve lived with girls my whole life! And there are some things that girls have to deal with that are not fun!”

Now Pidge just looks confused. “You wanna talk about the patriarchy?”

“Not quite?” In his panic, Lance is talking faster, hands gesturing wildly like that will somehow help get his meaning across. “I was thinking more on an individual level? Like…” His voice is sneaking higher too, oh he hates this. “With their bodies?”

Pidge is staring at him like he’s lost his damn mind.

“And I know we’re in space so we don’t have… Access, to certain things, and back at home that stuff was expensive and I like sewing soIlearnedhowtomakereusablepadsformysistersrememberdoyouneedsome?”

Finally, understanding dawns in Pidge’s eyes.

“Oh! Oh, um, no?” Pidge readjusts her glasses, her whole body tense. “No, that’s not, I don’t have that problem yet.”

“Okay!” Lance lets himself be jealous for a moment, because he’s been dealing with his since he was twelve, although he has had a break from it in the past year. “Well, let me know, I guess!”

He’s almost out the door when Pidge’s voice stops him.

“Actually… Lance?”

He turns. Pidge has put her laptop aside, and she’s looking down at her hands, twisting them together like they’re some kind of logic puzzle.

“Yeah, Pidge?”

“You’re bi, right?”

“Yeah?” He’s not very subtle about it, although he doesn’t think he’s ever bothered to come out to anyone on the team but Hunk, and that was back when they were roommates at the Garrison.

“How familiar are you with… Other parts of the community?”

Lance can feel that panic sneaking back, although he tries to hide it with a big grin. “I know what all the letters stand for, if that’s what you mean.”

“I’m trans,” Pidge says, very quickly, and Lance is so thrown he doesn’t respond for a good thirty seconds. It’s only when Pidge looks up at him, fear and defiance in her eyes, that he realizes how his silence might be interpreted.

“Shit,” he gets out. “Me too.”

Pidge stares at him, and he stares back, and he’s not sure which one of them starts laughing first, but they fall into almost hysterical laughter, laughter filled with relief and a mutual understanding of how ridiculous their situation is.

After the laughter had petered out, and Lance is feeling a bit more relaxed but also kinda fucking exhausted, Pidge gives him a once over.

“I figured out how to make hormone blockers,” she says. “If you want some.”

Lance’s eyes go wide. That wasn’t even something he had considered. Pidge gets an extra laugh at that, and then her face twists into the expression she always wears when she’s plotting.

“I could probably figure out how to make some cool alien testosterone, if you want.”

Lance isn’t gonna cry. That would just be silly.

“As long as I don’t end up furry and purple, I’m down. There’s only room for one Galra puberty on this castle.”

Pidge walks over and gives him a bit of a shove.

“The whole purple thing hasn’t seemed to slow you down, lover boy.”

Lance’s cheeks go red. The nickname is an exaggeration, sure, but he has been flirting with Keith pretty hard lately. That’s more due to Keith kinda flirting back than any purple fur, though.

“Shut up,” is his very clever response, as he returns her shove.

Pidge grabs her laptop and then they’re off to the med bay, because Pidge loves a challenge and Lance has nothing better to do. They’re almost there when he stops midstep and gasps out loud.

“Holy shit!”

“What now?”

“Pidge! Pidge, know what this means?”

Pidge already had an eyebrow raised, like she knows he’s about to say something stupid.

“What?”

“Trans kids are gonna save the universe.”

Pidge tries not to laugh, but doesn’t quite succeed.

“We sure are,” she says, and Lance doesn’t even mind that she’s rolling her eyes at him. He knows she thinks he’s awesome, and hilarious too. Even if she can’t admit it to herself just yet.


End file.
